Matatabi
Matatabi is a character from Naruto. It is the Two Tails. It possess immense powers and it is capable of causing a lot of destruction with its powers. History Matatabi was created many centuries ago by the Sage of he Six Paths. It was created when the Sage managed to defeat the Ten-Tails and split its chakra into nine pieces. Matatabi was present along with all the other tailed beasts where it witnessed the Sage of the Six Path's last moments. He told all the tailed beasts that one day a young man would come along to help the tailed beasts. For many years, Matatabi and the tailed beasts lived in peace from the humans that had shunned them many times. Matatabi and the other tailed beasts were captured by the humans and they were used as tools to incite warfare among other countries. Matatabi was sealed inside a host by the name of Yugito Nii. However, Matatabi was captured by Hidan and Kakuzu members of the Akatsuki and it was sealed inside of the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path. When the Fourth Great Ninja War erupted, it was revealed that Matatabi along with the other tailed beasts were all sealed inside of reincarnated corpse of their respective jinchuuriki. The tailed beasts were forced by Tobi to fight against Naruto, B, Kakashi, and Guy where they were eventually defeated when Naruto removed the black rods that were planted on them by Tobi. Before being sealed within the statue again, Matatabi and the other tailed beasts gave Naruto their chakra so that they can remain within him. When Obito Uchiha as the Ten-Tails jinchuuriki was defeated by the Shinobi Alliance, Matatabi and the other tailed beasts were released. They all regrouped together to fight Madara Uchiha but they were all overwhelmed by the Uchiha and resealed into the statue. When Naruto was healing from his battle against Madara Uchiha, he encountered the Sage of the Six Paths and the tailed beasts where he heard about the story of Kaguya Ōtsutsuki and the history of chakra and jutsu in the Shinobi World. The Sage granted Naruto half of his power so that he could use it to defeat Madara Uchiha. After Madara and Kaguya's defeat, Matatabi was released from the grasp of Kaguya Ōtsutsuki and sent back to the real world. Matatabi and the other tailed beasts were instantly caught by Sasuke Uchiha's Planetary Devastation. He planned on killing them so that he could take over world since he sees the tailed beasts as tools that may be used to start more wars. When the battle between Naruto and Sasuke was over, Matatabi and the other tailed beasts were released. After the war, the tailed beasts went their own separate paths and managed to keep communication with each other and Naruto via telecommunication. Abilities As a tailed beast, Matatabi posses a great amount of power that is far beyond the average individual. It has a lot of chakra in its storage. Matatabi is capable of producing tailed beast balls that can destroy a large area. In comparison to the other tailed beasts, Matatabi posses formidable speed. Its claws is also capable of piercing its target. Matatabi has the power to create and manipulate fire. It can even produce a massive fire ball explosion that can destroy an entire building as seen in its battle against Hidan and Kakuzu. Her jinchuuriki, Yugito Nii posses most of the powers from Matatabi. Weakness In its battle against Madara Uchiha, Matatabi and the other tailed beasts were immobilized by the chains from the Demonic Statue. The chains constricts the tailed beasts' movements and they cannot move. There was no way for the tailed beasts to remove the chains. The chains are there to seal the tailed beasts back up inside the statue. Stats Battles Category:Naruto characters Category:Anime characters Category:Manga characters Category:Giants Category:All-range fighters Category:Minor characters Category:Destroyers Category:Hapless fighters Category:War fighters Category:Monsters Category:Powerhouses Category:Fire users